Skwyd
"How Alive?" - Skwyd Skwyd (July 12 1967-October 51 1835), also called "The reason people support eugenics" and "Everything wrong with modern society" is a massive loser hailing from Northern California and one of the main characters in ''Hunter's Mumble No Desu~, ''as well as the ex-main scout for MMM!. He was born in a dumpster and left there by his mother and, following a savage beating by his drunken father, was left with terrible mental and physical disfiguration and disabilities, all of which are readily apparent to those unfortunate enough to attempt a conversation with him. He has used the mumble since August of 2015. First Contact with the Mumble Skwyd first joined the mumble after being recruited to MMM! by Marc "Johnston" following an exemplary performance in a cp_process lobby he was invited to by the now-dead player Hia. He joined MMM! as a main scout to replace the void left in Shaded's newly-cut absence. It is an arguable point that he was let onto the team only in a desperate bid for a scout main, as Marc needed a scout and even though Skwyd's DM and Gamesense were sub-par, he was still let onto the team. Marc would likely support this assertion if he were still alive to be asked. Involvement in The Trips Fiasco Shortly following his joining MMM, the Minecraft stage of team building began. After Delta paid for three months of server time (about 4 days of which was used) these individuals played Minecraft: Trips, Calvin, Hunter, ELL, Aquila, Delta, Johnston, and Skwyd. Skwyd and Calvin paired off after Skwyd said he liked Calvin's name, and Trips and Hunter set off to begin the "Trips Ocho Mining Company", an ill-fated venture eventually aided by Skwyd and to a lesser extent Calvin. The rest of those involved began to build a massive tree in Trips' front yard. Being the real-estate minded, property-valuing man he was, Trips became somewhat enraged. This is generally considered to be the beginning of the end for Trips' career on MMM!. Shortly thereafter, a Viaduct scrim began with Trips playing heavy. After a trio of failed rounds, Trips' blood pressure reached boiling and he shouted epithets at the team following criticism from Marc. He was cut within days. MMM!'s Steel Season The first season that Skwyd played for MMM!, they were a steel team, who eventually placed 17th out of 68 teams. The season, other than some beep-filled whining from Traps and Trips getting cut, was wholly uneventful. MMM!'s Silver Season - Now It was during this season that the vast bulk of those involved in MMM! left the team, specifically Rick James the heavy main and Desmond Miles first followed by the rest of the team after the season ended. This brought about the end of MMM!, and subsequently Skwyd's reason for living. Fortunately for the rest of humanity, he died via suicide in early 2016, and was laid to rest in a mass grave for goldfish shortly thereafter. He was not missed.Category:People